osu_korean_free_leaguefandomcom_ko-20200214-history
이번주의 매치 내용
1주차 (2015년 4월 25일,26일) 총 11경기 / 스탠 5경기 , 태고 2경기 , 캐치 1경기 , 매냐 3경기 스탠 1경기 (1:1 개인전) : -T A R U L A S-(6456pp) VS. ToGlette(5759pp) < ToGlette님의 경기거부의사로 경기가 취소되었습니다. > 경기 시간 : 토요일 20시 위키 경기 기록 코드 : L001S1H 경기맵풀 < -T A R U L A S-의 개인맵풀 > * LiSA - EGOiSTiC SHOOTER [Extra] * Orangestar - Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan [iyasine_sk's Extra] * yuikonnu - Ai no Scenario [Extra] * Our Stolen Theory - United (L.A.O.S Remix) [Infinity] < ToGlette의 개인맵풀 > * Yoomiii - Rhythm Of Love [Insane] * Tsunamaru - Daidai Genome [Insane] * Tama - Sonna Yume wo Mita no ~lonely dreaming girl~ (Remix) [Snowy] * yuikonnu & ayaponzu* - Super Nuko World [Guy's Extra] < 타이브레이커 - 평균퍼포 6107pp 유저 Cecile의 베퍼포 1위곡 > * SawanoHiroyuki[nZk:mizuki - &Z (TV size-English ver.-) Insane] _____________________________________________________________________________________________ 스탠 2경기 (라운드형 개인전) : 4imes(4501pp) VS. C O I N(4422pp) VS. Runa(4408pp) 경기 시간 : 토요일 19시 위키 경기 기록 코드 : L001S2R 경기맵풀 < 4imes의 개인맵풀 > * Maffalda - pensamento tipico de esquerda caviar [Gangsta] * Hatsune Miku - Homework Crisis [Let's Jump!!] * Wotamin - Gigantic O.T.N [S.S] * IA - Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story [0108] < C O I N의 개인맵풀 > * TJ.Hangneil - Kamui [SHD] * Memme - BSPower Explosion [Extra] * Twin-Tails - Twintail Dreamer! [TwinExtra] * Renard - Blue Night [DoKo] < Runa의 개인맵풀 > * Ceui - Hoshi Ori Yume Mirai [Star] * Nanahira - Tobidase! Sweet Sweet Magic* [Insane] * Nanahira & Mameko & Riko & Mega - Straight LOVE [Insane] * DJ Genericname - Dear You [Dear Rue] < 타이브레이커 - 평균퍼포 4444pp 유저 UchidaMaaya의 베퍼포 1위곡 > * Ayane - Lunatic Tears... [Insane] _____________________________________________________________________________________________ 스탠 3경기 (라운드형 개인전) : nong422(4320pp) VS. flansl(4319pp) VS. [Lunatic Cat](4248pp) 경기 시간 : 토요일 21시 위키 경기 기록 코드 : L001S3R 경기맵풀 < nong422의 개인맵풀 > * senya - Akatsuki no Suiheisen ni [Catharsis] * Tamura Yukari - MERRY MERRY MERRY MENU...Ne! [Extra] * u's - Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE [Daisuki] * 40mP feat.yuikonnu - Ame to Asphalt [Skystar's Extra] < flansl의 개인맵풀 > * yuikonnu & ayaponzu* - Super Nuko World [Guy's Extra] * Sariyajin - Ao no Senritsu [Extra] * NegaRen - Stark Raving Mad [Raving Mad] * Demetori - Wind God Girl [Extra] < [Lunatic Cat]의 개인맵풀 > * ALiCE'S EMOTiON - LUNA [Lunatic] * sweet ARMS - Trust in you (TV Size) [Insane] * Saiya - Remote Control [Insane] * Hommarju feat. R.Cena - Chousai Kenbo Sengen [Insane] < 타이브레이커 - 평균퍼포 4296pp 유저 kazeikan의 베퍼포 1위곡 > * KOTOKO - unfinished [Acceleration] _____________________________________________________________________________________________ 스탠 4경기 (1:1 개인전) : Sung A(3859pp) VS. haru973(3634pp) 경기 시간 : 일요일 12시 위키 경기 기록 코드 : L001S4H 경기맵풀 < Sung A의 개인맵풀 > * LiSA - Jet Rocket [RUN!!!] * Demetori - Solar Sect of Mystic Wisdom ~ Nuclear Fusion [Atomic] * 07th Expansion - rog-unlimitation [AngelHoney] * NegaRen - Stark Raving Mad [Raving Mad] < haru973의 개인맵풀 > * Blackhole - Lagomorphic [Lagomorph] * Sagara Kokoro - Hoshizora no Ima [Extra] * yuikonnu & ayaponzu* - Super Nuko World [Insane] * Twin-Tails - Twintail Dreamer! [ShiraKai's Extra] < 타이브레이커 - 평균퍼포 3747pp 유저 CocaFly의 베퍼포 1위곡 > * Tsunamaru - Daidai Genome [Insane] _____________________________________________________________________________________________ 스탠 5경기 (1:1 개인전) : - Racoon -(3353pp) VS. haha5957(3316pp) VS. Eres EriA(3248pp) VS. Doll(3158pp) < - Racoon -님, haha5957님이 개인사정으로 참가하지 못하게 되어 1:1 개인전으로 변경되었습니다. > 경기 시간 : 토요일 16시 위키 경기 기록 코드 : L001S5R 경기맵풀 < - Racoon -의 개인맵풀 > * Sakamoto Maaya - Okaerinasai (tomatomerde Remix) [Collab] * Natsume Chiaki - Hanairo Biyori [wkyik's Insane] * Harada Hitomi - Kyoumei No True Force [Extra] * Lifetheory - Daisy [Blossom] < haha5957의 개인맵풀 > * Demetori - Emotional Skyscraper ~ World's End [Extra Stage] * Yooh - snow storm -euphoria- [INFINITE] * Amuro vs Killer - Mei [Another] * Cres - End Time [Another] < Eres EriA의 개인맵풀 > * ONE OK ROCK - Clock Strikes [Insane] * Megupoid GUMI - Chocolate [Insane] * Baru - ResoAlive [hanabi's Insane] * ALiCE'S EMOTiON - Keep Going! [LUNATiC] < Doll의 개인맵풀 > * FLOWxGRANRODEO - 7 -seven- -TV SIZE - [Expert] * Harada Hitomi - Kyoumei No True Force [Extra] * Hanatan - Savior of Cross [Lunatic] * Nanahira - Nakimushi Girl [S.S] < 타이브레이커 - 평균퍼포 3269pp 유저 adroxx09의 베퍼포 1위곡 > * Ayane - GO Love&Peace [Insane] _____________________________________________________________________________________________ 스탠 6경기 (1:1 개인전) : Human Trash(1144pp) VS. customCat(927pp) < customCat님의 경기거부의사로 경기가 취소되었습니다. > 경기 시간 : 토요일 18시 위키 경기 기록 코드 : L001S6H 경기 맵풀 < Human Trash의 개인맵풀 > * LiSA - Jet Rocket [Fycho's Hard] * DJ Genericname - Dear You [Dear Rei] * Aoyama Mio starring Yuuki Aoi - Platinum [Hard] * Tamura Yukari - fancy baby doll [Cilvery's Hard] < customCat의 개인맵풀 > * Starving Trancer feat. MAKI - only my railgun [Insane] * Megpoid GUMI - Chocolate [cRyo's Hard] * F-777 - He's a Pirate [Hard] * EFM-7 - Raver Raver Raver [Hard] < 타이브레이커 - 평균퍼포 1036pp 유저 kln8712의 베퍼포 1위 > * Kitsune^2 - SKUGGIN' AROUND [Insane] _____________________________________________________________________________________________ 스탠 7경기 (라운드형 개인전) : ld9429(738pp) VS. Sa_KaLin(731pp) VS. nnaisle(691pp) 경기 시간 : 토요일 13시 위키 경기 기록 코드 : L001S7R 경기 맵풀 < ld9429의 개인맵풀 > * Yousei Teikoku - Kokou no Sousei [Hard] * Infected Mushroom - The Pretender [Insane] * DJ S3RL - T-T-Techno (feat. Jesskah) [wkyik's Insane] * yanaginagi - Yukitoki (TV Size) [Insane] < Sa_KaLin의 개인맵풀 > * Faylan - Blue Blaze (TV Size) [Hard] * Orangestar - Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan [Hard] * Printemps - Puwa Puwa-O! [Hard] * u's - Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki (TV Size) [Guy's Hard] < nnaisle의 개인맵풀 > * Bangbros - Yeah Yeah Yeah! (Nightcore Mix) [Insane] * Age Pee - When The Rain Begins To Fall (Nightcore Mix) [Insane] * Sayaka Sasaki - Zzz (TV Size) [Hard] * Yiruma & Skullee - River Flows In You (A Love Note) [Love Note] < 타이브레이커 - 평균퍼포 720pp 유저 Zeisen의 베퍼포 1위곡 > * Baracuda - La Di Da (Nightcore Mix) [La Di Da] _____________________________________________________________________________________________ 태고 1경기 (1:1 개인전) : KYOUI(4704pp) VS. Quizmaegi(4663pp) < KYOUI님의 개인사정으로 참가하지 못하게 되어 경기취소 되었습니다. > 경기 시간 : 토요일 15시 위키 경기 기록 코드 : S001T1H 경기맵풀 < KYOUI의 개인맵풀 > * Dark PHOENiX - Taketori Hishou [596108's Taiko] * DJ YOSHITAKA - Evans [youngdow's Soft Taiko] * Nico Nico Douga - Owens [Climbb's Taiko Oni] * Taiko no Tatsujin - Tenjiku2000 [Taiko Oni] < Quizmaegi의 개인맵풀 > * yuikonnu & ayaponzu* - Super Nuko World [Yia & D.N.Angel's Oni] * Wotamin - Gigantic O.T.N [jom's Oni] * Mutsuhiko Izumi - Red Goose [Oni] * Tamura Yukari - W:Wonder tale [ReySHeL's Oni] <타이브레이커 - 평균퍼포 4684pp와 가까운(4682pp) 유저 Wolf Whitenova의 베퍼포 1위곡 > * Bring Me The Horizon - Anthem [31's Taiko] _____________________________________________________________________________________________ 태고 2경기 (1:1 개인전) : -Euphoria-(4555pp) VS. Cheiser(4345pp) 경기 시간 : 일요일 17시 위키 경기 기록 코드 : S001T2H 경기맵풀 < -Euphoria-의 개인맵풀 > * LiSA - Rising Hope (TV Size) [Skystar's extrA] * Bring Me The Horizon - Anthem [31's Taiko] * Renard - Rainbow Dash Likes Girls (Stay Gay Pony Girl) [MM's Taiko Poni] * Falcom Sound Team jdk - Ernst [Oni] < Cheiser의 개인맵풀 > * yuikonnu & ayaponzu* - Super Nuko World [Yia & D.N.Angel's Oni] * Lon - Yuru Fuwa Jukai Girl [Tasha's Taiko Oni] * Hosoe Shinji - Son of Sun (Extended Mix) [Taiko] * Yousei Teikoku - Hades: The Rise [Ozzy's Taiko] < 타이브레이커 - 평균퍼포 4450pp와 비슷한(4449pp) 유저 Johnss의 베퍼포 1위곡 > * weyheyhey !! - I'm Your Daddy [Inner Oni] _____________________________________________________________________________________________ 캐치 1경기 (1:1 개인전) : Sa_KaLin(1982pp) VS. [Lunatic Cat](1944pp) 경기 시간 : 일요일 19시 위키 경기 기록 코드 : L001C1H 경기맵풀 < Sa_KaLin의 개인맵풀 > * yuikonnu - AOI-IRO STEP [Insane] * BlackYooh vs. siromaru - BLACK or WHITE? [ADVANCED] * Sakakibara Yui - share the thoughts (OP size) [Konei's Insane] * LiSA - Rally Go Round -TV ver.- [Mochi's Hard] < [Lunatic Cat]의 개인맵풀 > * IOSYS - The Lovely, Freezing, Tomboyish Bath, Cirno's Hot Spring [Verdi's Freezing Pool] * senya - Yureru Koi wa Nami no Gotoku [wmtokok's Hard] * Petit Rabbit's - Daydream cafe (TV Size) [Insane] * Linked Horizon - Jiyuu no Tsubasa (TV Size) [Hard] < 타이브레이커 - 평균퍼포 1963pp 유저 suparoek의 베퍼포 1위곡 > * Mizukara o Enshutsu Suru Otome no Kai - Girlish Lover [Burning Fighting Fighter] _____________________________________________________________________________________________ 매냐 1경기 (1:1 개인전) : ksr5445(8170pp) VS. Runa(8020pp) 경기 시간 : 일요일 14시 위키 경기 기록 코드 : L001M1H 경기맵풀 < ksr5445의 개인맵풀 > * GReeeeN - Shinobi [7K Burst!] * Azu - Haryu [richard's Extra] * RYO - Shuffle Heaven [Pew's SHD] * Sasaki Sayaka - Koi Saku Mirai [7K Black Another] < Runa의 개인맵풀 > * REDALiCE Feat. Ayumi Nomiya - Little Star [5K SC [Star.23]] * fripSide - HesitationSnow [8K Another] * Yuyoyuppe - AiAe [MX] * fripSide - only my railgun (TV Size) [7K MX] < 타이브레이커 - 평균퍼포 8095pp 유저 iLLUi의 베퍼포 1위곡 > * Yuuna Sasara feat. Tai no Kobone - Imperishable Night 2006 [7K Lunatic] _____________________________________________________________________________________________ 매냐 2경기 (1:1 개인전) : Lolicef(4299pp) VS. KYOUI(4011pp) < KYOUI님의 개인사정으로 참가하지 못하게 되어 경기취소 되었습니다. > 경기 시간 : 일요일 15시 위키 경기 기록 코드 : L001M2H 경기맵풀 < Lolicef의 개인맵풀 > * dj TAKA meets DJ YOSHITAKA - Elemental Creation [4K EXTREME] * Camellia - werewolf howls. [lchi x shana's INFINITE Lv.16] * xi - Wish upon Twin Stars[EXHAUST Lv.15] * Amane - Space Time (Amane Hardcore Remix) [Spy's 4K Extra] < KYOUI의 개인맵풀 > * A.SAKA - Nanatsu Issenzakura [Another] * YUZU - Hyori Ittai [Usagi's Lv.27] * Sasaki Sayaka - Koi Saku Mirai [7K Another] * Marika - Soul Release short ver [Maximum] < 타이브레이커 - 평균퍼포 4155pp와 가까운(4157pp) 유저 O0O0O0O000의 베퍼포 1위곡 > * orangentle / Yu_Asahina - HAELEQUIN [INF] _____________________________________________________________________________________________ 매냐 3경기 (1:1 개인전) : Lunatic_Ch(2995pp) VS. lemon apple(2626pp) [ lemon apple님의 경기거부의사로 경기가 취소되었습니다. ] 경기 시간 : 일요일 16시 위키 경기 기록 코드 : L001M3H 경기맵풀 < Lunatic_Ch의 개인맵풀 > * orangentle / Yu_Asahina - HAELEQUIN [INF] * Yuyoyuppe - AiAe [MX] * xi - Wish upon Twin Stars [EXHAUST Lv.15] * Seiryu - Water Horizon [victorica's 4K ExtrA] < lemon apple의 개인맵풀 > * Yuyoyuppe - AiAe [MX] * Camellia - werewolf howls. [EXHAUST Lv.14] * AKINO from bless4 - MIIRO [Poi] * Aso Natsuko - More-more LOVERS!!(TV ver.) [Lv.14] < 타이브레이커 - 평균퍼포 2811pp 유저 MikuoRamadhan의 베퍼포 1위곡 > * Loos - Koi Yomi Zakura [7K Lv.36] _____________________________________________________________________________________________ 매냐 4경기 (1:1 개인전) : Yagami(442pp) VS. Sa_KaLin(136pp) [ 이 경기는 오버벨런스 경기입니다. 퍼포가 낮은 Sa_KaLin님이 경기거부의사를 보낼시 경기는 취소됩니다. ] 경기 시간 : 일요일 17시 위키 경기 기록 코드 : L001M4H 경기맵풀 < Yagami의 개인맵풀 > * orangentle / Yu_Asahina - HAELEQUIN [NOV] * Ryu* - Sakura Mirage [NOVICE Lv.10] * REDALiCE Feat. Ayumi Nomiya - Little Star [4K ADV [Star.7]] * Camellia - werewolf howls. [NOVICE Lv.8] < Sa_KaLin의 개인맵풀 > * yuikonnu - AOI-IRO STEP [Normal] * Paitan - LEMON SUMMER [4K NOVICE] * NU-KO - Pochiko no Shiawase na Nichijou [Normal] * Martin Garrix - Animals [Draw x Lonley's EZ] < 타이브레이커 - 선수 요청곡 > * BlackYooh vs. siromaru - BLACK or WHITE? [NOVICE Lv.9] _____________________________________________________________________________________________ 매칭실패한 참가자(매치하기에 적당한 상대가 없거나 경기가능시간이 일치하지 않았습니다.) 스탠 * Chosun-Univ(4887pp) - 주말 11시부터 * superplay KTR(2902pp) - 주말 20시 이후 * [Niya](2570pp) - 토 15시 이후, 일 시간제한 없음 * SnowJaguar(1820pp) - 주말 15시 ~ 18시 태고 * Runa(6358pp) - 주말 14시부터 * customCat(2363pp) - 주말 13시 ~ 18시 * [Lunatic Cat](2347pp) - 주말 19시 ~ 21시 * Sa_KaLin(397pp) - 주말 8시 ~ 20시 캐치 * NecoMiMi(5024pp) - 주말 14시 이후 * customCat(3870pp) - 주말 13시 ~ 18시 매냐 * ideu-(9395pp) - 주말 19시 제외 나머지 가능 * customCat(6292pp) - 주말 13시 ~ 18시